


Snow

by alianora



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had always kinda wanted to be Kaylee's hero. Just once, maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

Gorram snow. The stuff was everywhere. In his boots. In his socks.  
Down the neck of his jacket.

Jayne stood shivering for a second, trying to examine the disappearing  
tracks on the ground. A couple of hun dans had grabbed Kaylee, and  
with Mal and Zoe laid up in the infirmary with some weird infection,  
it was up to him to get her back.

He muttered a few swears under his breath, trying to see in the  
blowing snow. All he got for his trouble was an eyeful of wet.

Why the stupid crazy girl couldn't help him, he didn't know, but she  
was curled up under the pilot's seat, whimpering and saying something  
about pretty maids all in a row being planted in the ground.

He wasn't entirely sure what she meant, but it made the hair on the  
back of his neck stand up just to hear it.

He was running outta time. His hands were so cold, he was having  
trouble feeling them.

He had always kinda wanted to be Kaylee's hero. Just once, maybe.  
Busting in, grabbing her outta the bad guys' hands, sweeping her off  
of feet, or whatever that nonsense is.

He couldn't feel the gun in his hand anymore. And the tracks were covered.

_Sorry, little Kaylee. Sorry._

END


End file.
